punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Punkettes
The Punkettes are a team led by Spyro Doomfire, and are the main anti-heroic protagonists of the series of the same name. The Punkettes are composed of characters who primarily serve Spyro, and act based on her wants and needs- hence, Punkettes serve as an in-between for Spyro. While not doing their missions, they enjoy watching movies, partying, sleeping, playing video games, and generally being loud... Which eventually ends in Spyro's anger. It is suspected that Punkettes do the actual physical work for Spyro, such as creating and manipulating objects; destroying or leaving evidence; creating videos and responding on MeWe, or other social networking; influencing victims as needed, destroying their sanity or killing them in the process. Members *'Spyro Doomfire': The Leader. A friendship creature who lived on Planet Fridnika, until the destruction by the Minions of Satanica, and their leader Pepper Satanica. Spyro arrived to Earth at Yami Angel High School as a "foriegn exchange" student. As she arrived, Spyro was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were Fukyu Mekaru who called her an animal because of her appearance, and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. After yet, another attack from the bullies, Spyro later befriended a depressed diclonius named "Orendia Kokoro Jamshianyo". Soon after, Fukyu had their friend Sako Ichimaru in hand and, while her girls held Spyro and Orendia, she killed her in front of them, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies, Spyro and Orendia switched (a term used in Dissociative Identity Disorder, "switching personalities"), finding that they had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. They used these to tear all students, except Fukyu, Saikoto, Matsuni to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. They left the school forever, pausing only to bury their friend and apologize for not saving her. For the next few months, Spyro lived in the wild, until was seen by a girl she planned to kill when she mentioned her wings. But to her shock, the girl, Shira Matsuri doesn't mock her wings, she praises them and states her envy of her for having them. Despite her efforts to push her away, young Spyro finds herself becoming friends with the persistent, earnest Shira, and one day most of all becomes the happiest in her entire life. *'Shira Matsuri': Second-in-command. First found Spyro, and took her in. As time went by, They became more sisterly, and became a student in Akademi High. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa (who was clearly Pepper in disguise) is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes. it is unknown what happened to Shira, but implied that she was in grave danger, possibly dead. After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. However, it is confirmed by $py64 that she is still alive, but psychologically traumatized. *'Junko Enoshima': The Ultimate Despair, She took Interest in despair at a young age, thanks to a demon. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start The Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. Junko almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Makoto and frame Kyoko, but it was ultimately fruitless when Kyoko saved Makoto just as she was about to stab him, and then by Makoto not calling out Kyoko's lie during the Class Trial when Kyoko announced that she would not have been able to access her own room. Junko had no choice but to call guilt on Makoto throughout the trial. Junko's plans to execute Makoto were thwarted by Alter Ego, however, who had stopped the execution in time for Makoto to evade death. However, Junko was properly thwarted when both Kyoko and Makoto showed up at the gymnasium to issue an ultimatum. She was forced to accept that a retrial is necessary, but then Junko — then still in Monokuma form — decided to gradually reveal the whole truth to the students, confident that even if she was exposed, they would be unable to handle the shock of the outside world they longed to go back to having already “ended” due to The Tragedy. Makoto and Kyoko deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and she was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then confirmed the suspicion that emerged from the intense Class Trial debates - that she erased everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. Though seemingly livid over the results shortly after the vote was settled, Junko instead became perversely delighted as she realized she would be able to experience the extreme despair of painful, unnecessary death, after her demise in te Danganronpa World, Spyro appears to revive her and make her a punkette. *'Clumsy Smurf': The only male. Before his birth as Liconishi Midorixaxi, his sister died, his family was in terrible danger, his mother tried everything she could so she can keep him safe from becoming what he is now, but, it turns out that she had to get a job, when she did, she was doing well, until that day, a car arrived, and she had to take him and his other brothers and sisters to safety, they went to actual homes, and before he could get out, he got a scar on his feet, he fell so hard, he ended up going to a beach, where a solar eclipse is going on, and a portal opened, and he ended up turning from Liconishi to Clumsy Smurf. He revealed his home was burnt down by Squidimi Okashu, who was part of The Cult of Pepper Satanica. *'Leakianmishi': The quiet one and sometimes the punching bag. Once a student at Akademi High in the early 1990s. Fell in love Denoku who would soon to be Celestia and Luka's father. Shikini had stalked her, kidnapped her, took her to a forest, and killed her via stabbing. Her ghost still remains in the forest as an engineer to Mina. It was revealed that Leaki had met Shira before meeting Spyro, Shira had spent multiple attempts testing and perfecting the hunt, each time ending with a major failure. Although there were many major setbacks, Shira never gave up on finding her. During the eighty-fourth test, Leaki finally appeared, causing Shira to express excitement for her hard-earned success. With Leaki found, Shira stated her eagerness to now be able to convince ghosts are real, especially when she would get to show Leaki to Spyro (Which never happens). *'Jeno Saido': A ghost who is an absolute moron. *'Kiota Angelica': Pepper's younger twin sister and victim. While in Heaven, Kiota attempts to protect her cross necklace from her evil twin. She fails to do so, and her necklace became a black diamond necklace with a red glow Pepper wears, but she prophesies that Spyro Doomfire will defeat her before she was sent to Earth. She is also one of the more mature Punkettes, often being portrayed as the "voice of reason" or "only sane girl" of the group. *'Celestia PepperJunkCure': A psychotic lovesick yandere. *'Luka PepperJunkCure': Celestia's older twin. *'Marinette Dupain-Cheng': The Rookie. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a teenage girl who was chosen by Master Fu to wield the Ladybug Miraculous and become the superhero Ladybug. At first, she was reluctant to do the job, even going as far as to try to give her new friend, Alya, the miraculous, but she gradually grew into the role. Description As stated, The Punkettes serve as an in-between for Spyro. Spyro often has them do many tasks, such as assassination, hacking, gathering information, and sabotaging any information on Oten City. In their free time, the Punkettes enjoy doing common activities such as watching TV, sleeping, going to the movies, and various other escapades. When amongst the each other, the Punkettes act like a dysfunctional, rowdy, and loyal family. Most of them are not blood-related, but treat each other as family just the same. They are willing to do heroic acts if pressed or if there is a promise of reward. More often than not, they do heroic deeds to look out for themselves, rather than any moral reasons. For instance, they chose to stop Osana's attempts to conquer the world because her plans mainly involve killing or enslaving them. They also chose to stop Pepper from conquering the universe after she destroyed Spyro's home and nearly killed Shira by burning her. The main team of Punkettes are based inside Spyro's Mansion, a large mansion located in the Boboku Forest. Spyro's Mansion is a large home with a giant metal fence that can only be opened by a lever on Spyro's desk in her office. Scattered around the mansion are many amenities such as recreational sports, a bar, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a movie theater, a car garage, a library, a gym, and many valuable trinkets and amulets. The manor is also filled with various luxury decorations and appliances made from animals. This includes a wall of taxidermy animals and a chandelier made of antlers. Despite constantly bickering and fighting with each other, the Punkettes are determined to pull through and accomplish their goals together. The team have been with each other for over three years, with their chain of friends continuing to grow, yet they still stick together and often hang out with each other frequently, as well as protect each other. Pepper, Skip, Osana, and Fukyu have all tried and failed to break their friendships. No matter how many times they throw random insults at each other, make one another rage, nearly kill each other in fits of stupidity, or just straight up just start arguing, it's pretty clear these guys will always be close friends no matter what. Achievements Despite some members being goofy and childish, the Punkettes were an extremely strong and unstoppable team when they fought together. In fact, they are considered one of the strongest teams in the universe and have a list of achievements to back up the claims * They defeated and killed the Queen of Nightmares, Pepper Satanica, and fought and banished her entire army to Kiroto's intergalatic prison, effectively ending her reign of terror, all in the span of a week, with the help of the resistance. * They ended an entire feud between two families and completely erased one of them, the Capitimirists, including their legacy and house, to save one of their own. * They took down an entire mafia syndicate and their leader, Lukaz, who essentially commanded half of Oten City, because he set them up. * They infiltrated a maximum security prison and killed dozens of guards to save just one of their own. * They killed a multimillionaire who led the country because he didn't stop going after them. Relationships Allies * President Romu ** The United States Military * Jonas Dawson * Kimi Romu * Yandere-chan * Monaca Towa * The Literature Club ** Monika ** Sayori ** Natsuki ** Yuri * Mina Rintakahana * The Criminals Gang - Former Rivals ** Osana Najimi ** Eugene Beady ** T.I.N.A. * Lisako Tokyo * The Fridnikan Army * Creatures of the Magic Jungle * $py64 the Wolf * Mukuro Ikusaba * Yuki Satash * Boss Demon † * Patiga Sukinahito * Katara Liama * The Minu Krab ** Feesuka Minudaka ** Lapis Minudaka ** Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II ** Kashi Idololi ** Louis ** Konata Izumi ** Jojo Mcdodd **Lyla Spoileriko **Takashi **Wiki **Vanellope Von Schweetz **Sparks Minudaka * Mr. Teikomaru * Megumi Fukushira † * Akuko Shikimoto * Topaz Nimakara * Smurfette * Sassette Smurfling * The Spider-Gang ** Peter B. Parker ** Miles Morales ** Gwen Stacy ** Spider-Noir ** Peni Parker ***SP//dr ** Spider-Ham * Ivyuka Zuzudaka * Mimi Takosha Enemies * The Vipers - Rivals ** Fukyu Mekaru ** Hoshiko Kyohaku ** Abby Thompson ** Hazel Walker * Yuki Nukimo * Trentson Danvers ** DCI Henchmen * Pepper Satanica (†?) ** Minions of Satanica ** Cult of Satanica ** Hikama † ** Dikaru † ** Daughters of Satanica ***Hokori Satanica ***Yokubo Satanica ***Donshoku Satanica ***Donyoku Satanica ***Ikari Satanica ***Senbo Satanica ***Namakemono Satanica ** Yanko Shikara ** Akumi Hanashi ** Nega Punkettes ***Nega Spyro Doomfire † ***Nega Shira Matsuri † ***Nega Junko Enoshima † ***Nega Clumsy Smurf † ***Nega Leakianmishi † ***Nega Jeno Saido † ***Nega Celestia PepperJunkCure † ***Nega Luka PepperJunkCure † ***Nega Kiota Angelica † ***Nega Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug † * Mayor Richfuxx * Dark Kendra Moonie † ** Dark Kendra's Army * The Cult of Mitaro * The African Poltergeist † *Punkettes Hunting Squad ** Commissioner Henry Wilson ** Neon Blood ** JaXon ** Steve Charles ** Boris * The Zirkonian Advance Team ** Skip † ** Razor ** Tazer Trivia *"Osana seeks Help (lost episode)", "The Water's always Wetter", "Water Balloon fights in the Water", "Osana's Fairy Tales" and "It's a Tsundere Life" are the only episodes where none of the the Punkettes appear in-person. *Some of the members are often portrayed as having PTSD due to their traumatizing pasts. *It is implied that a lot of Spyro's minions are people who defected from Pepper either out of disgust of Pepper's goals. One of Spyro's butlers voices hesitation to work for Pepper "the girl talks like she wants to bring about a damning apocalypse." *They serve as good foils to the Minions of Satanica. Both are insanely powerful, and go on demanding missions for their leaders. However, Spyro is a (somewhat) benevolent boss who does care for the Punkettes, and they do follow her out of their own will. In contrast, Pepper's minions are either brainwashed, forced to serve her, or are genuinely sadistic monsters. Pepper is also a malevolent boss who views her minions as mere tools to help conquer planets and regularly murders them without a hint of guilt. Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Day of Judgement Category:Punkettes Category:Female Category:Male Category:Shorts Category:Criminals Category:Resistance Members